Falling in love?
by Gleek Faberry-Achele Fan
Summary: This is a story about Rose and Alice falling in love...if you don't like it then don't read it
1. Alice POV

**Alice POV**

'_Wow! She is soooo beautiful…I wonder if I should do something'_ I was beginning to fall in love with Rose…I didn't know how or when, I only knew that she had become my life.

"Alice!" – The voice of Bella drew me out of my thoughts and she was suddenly in my room looking at me confused.

"What are you thinking Alice?" – Bella asked me.

"Emm nothing hehe…" – I lied.

"Umm…alright then…" – She began to say to me still confused. – "Edward's gonna take me out to dinner and the other ones are going to the carnival, except for Rose, she's staying here because she said the carnival is gross haha." – She added now laughing.

_Yay! My love is gonna stay here; I won't go because everybody knows that I don't go to the carnivals, they're soooo boring haha._ I smiled at my thought.

"Ok then, see you later Alice! " – Bella said walking to the door.

"Bye Bella, have fun!" – I yelled because she was already outside the room.

As long as I heard the door closing and a car going away…I ran down the stairs and there she was, the most beautiful vampire girl I've ever seen.

"Hi Alice" – Rose said to me with a big smile.

_I love her smile!_

"Hi Rose" – I mumbled clumsy because of her smile.

"What do you want to do?" – She asked me smiling.

"Emm… how about if we watch a movie?" – I answered still clumsy.

"That's a great idea! But I get to choose the movie hehe." – She giggled.

_Her laugh is soooo sweet._

"Whatever you want my love." – I froze at my comment._ Shit! Why did I say that!?_

She also froze….


	2. Rose POV

_**Hi! I only wanted to remember you that Stephenie Meyer owns everything of Twilight, I don't… enjoy!**_

She was staring at me without saying anything; I could see that she was confused...

Rosalie POV

"Whatever you want my love." – Alice said.

I froze at her comment… _Was she feeling the same way I do? No, I don't think so… or do I?_

I smiled at her to make her see that I didn't take that seriously. She smiled back nervous.

_Great, so what do I do now?_

I bit my lips for not kissing her and she was staring at me, I could see that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. _No! I can't think that! That will only make me illusions and it's gonna hurt me when I found out that the illusions are not real…_

"So…what movie do you want to see Rose?" – She asked me mumbling nervously.

"Umm…how about, if we see Romeo and Juliet? – I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"That's great! I have it in my room, I'll go for it." – She said and run fast to her room.

Alice POV

I ran fast to my room for the movie. _we're gonna see Romeo and Juliet, a forbidden love...mmm...i wonder if she thinks we can have a forbidden love he he...No! she can't think that, she only loves me like a friend not like something else...i have to stop this illusions and i have to stop my desire for her. I can't put our friendship in danger just because a stupid desire..._

I ran downstairs with the movie on my hands... "Here it is..." - I said to Rose trying not to mumble because of her beauty...

"I love that love story..." - Rose said to me with a seductive tone and a seductive look.

_Is she flirting with me? No, i don't thinks so..._

I smiled at her happily and she smiled back. _Wow! I love her smile!_

While we were watching the movie, i couldn't help myself for giving quick glances at her, and when i did, i saw that she was looking at me.

When i did it again, i found her staring deeply at me.

"What?" - I asked her with a sweet tone.

"Nothing, it's just...No, never mind." -She answered me with a confuse look.

_I wonder what is she thinking right now?_

"Tell me...Please, i wanna know." - I told her convinced of what i wanted to hear.

"Umm alright...this is gonna sound weird but...umm you look very sexy tonight." - She answered me looking at the floor.

_I looked at myself and i noticed i had my short tight black dress. And then i looked at her, so stunning, so sexy, so hot, she had her tight blue jeans and a white tank top._

"You- You- You look so hot, so sexy..." - I mumbled and thought _why did i say that, she'll think I'm a total freak for wanting to have sex with her. Yeah i want to, but, she wouldn't let me..._

She smiled at me seductively.

_Ok, if she continues doing that, I'm gonna throw myself to her..._

_**I know it isn't much but i don't have time to write more, so i hope you enjoyed it and i'm gonna try to write more soon...thanks for reading, bye!**_


	3. Rose and Alice POV

Rosalie POV

"I love that love story..." - I said to her with a seductive tone and a seductive look trying to flirt with her.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. While we were watching the movie, I saw that Alice was giving me a few glances so I decided to stare at her if something happens…

"What?" - She asked me with a sweet tone.

"Nothing, it's just...No, never mind." –I answered her thinking if I should tell her.

_She looks so sexy now and at every moment._

"Tell me...Please, i wanna know." – She told me convinced.

"Umm alright...this is gonna sound weird but...umm you look very sexy tonight." – I answered her looking at the floor.

She looked at herself and then looked at me.

"You- You- You look so hot, so sexy..." – She mumbled.

_She is mumbling, does that mean that she loves me?_

I smiled at her seductively trying to seduce her.

She smiled at me nervous. _I wonder what she is thinking right now._

Alice POV

She smiled seductively at me and I smiled nervous, I tried to control myself for not throwing myself to her.

I noticed that the movie had finished and I said:

"Do you wanna do anything else?" – I asked her clumsy.

"Umm…I think I wanna do this…" – She said and with that, she kissed me…She kissed me with so many passion that I could hardly breathe, I kissed her back happily.

_Yay! She feels the same way about me!_

She started to kiss me harder so I had to stop the kiss and breathe even though I didn't need to… she jiggled.

"He he sorry, I wanted to do that for a very long time. But it's ok if you don't like me the same way I like you I'm ok wit-" – She said but I cut her and smashed my lips to hers and kiss her passionately.


	4. Alice and Rose POV

**Alice POV**

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything, sadly I don't ha ha…enjoy!**

"He he sorry, I wanted to do that for a very long time. But it's ok if you don't like me the same way I like you I'm ok wit-" – She said but I cut her and smashed my lips to hers and kiss her passionately. She kissed me back. _Man! I'm so glad she feels the same way about me, now, we can be happy for all our immortal lives! _I thought happy while we kissed. When we broke apart she said.

"Look, Alice, I love you. I reaaally do but what are we going to do with Jasper and Emmett?"

"Mmm…" – I began to say. –"Maybe, we can just tell them and see how are they going to react." – I suggested. She bit her lip looking extremely sexy and I just wanted to throw myself at her.

"I don't now Alice, maybe we shouldn't continue doing this" – She said. And I felt the stupid feeling I felt every time I felt sad, I wanted to cry so badly, but I knew I couldn't I was a vampire and I couldn't cry. –"Sorry" – She added walking away.

I just stood there waiting for her to come back like it did in the movies. But this wasn't a movie and it never happened.

**ROSE POV**

When she cut off what I was going to say it just felt right but I didn't know what to do about Emmett and Jasper, I knew that it was better for everyone if we didn't do this anymore, it didn't matter how much I loved her, what are the people going to think. I couldn't risk my reputation by becoming a lesbian, I just can't.

I walked away wanting to be with her, but instead of coming back to her I just went to my room -well Emmett's and mine- and locked the door, I knew that if she wanted to come she would only break the door, but it was a habit.

I wanted to cry so badly but I couldn't because of my stupid vampire status, I couldn't cry for giving the love of my life my back. I know that Emmett only loves me for my appearance but I know that it has to be that way. Me and Emmett together, boy and girl, not girl and girl, those things can be bad for my reputation and I couldn't let it happen.

I know Alice loves me for who I am, she doesn't mind that I'm a bitch or a whore and act mean with every person I know. She doesn't care; she loves me for who I am… Am I wrong? Not giving Alice a chance? A chance for both of us to be really happy, and not pretending like we've always been with Jasper and Emmett.

Maybe I should talk to her more, try to plan something that may work, that can't interfere in my reputation and can make us happy…

I walk to my door, open it, and go downstairs to see Alice sobbing loudly. I just wanted to stop her pain. To stop the pain of both of us.


End file.
